Back in Time
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: Takes place after Season two. The world knows mutants exist, but not who they are. A new mutant group is coming to stay at the Institute, but where is the Professor? And who's attacking Bayville? Rated T because I'm paranoid...ON HOLD UNTIL AFTER NEW CREW!


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned X-Men or Marvel**

* * *

><p>Two figures stood in front massive staircase. "When are getting here?" A gruff voice asked. The man it came from was just as gruff. With ragged hair, flannel short and white inner shirt, he looked like he was impersonating a lumberjack. His accent didn't help either.<p>

"We're not sure yet. Sometime this week, maybe," a feminine voice sounded. Logan grunted, but didn't respond to the lady. She had Snow White hair and dark skin with a slight accent.

"Well, we'll know when they get here," a smooth voice said joining them. A man covered in blue fur from head to toe stood in the opening of a hallway. "Maybe they can help with the Professor's...ah _problem_."

"How did that even happen, Hank?," the woman said. "We don't know yet, Ororo. He was in the lab when the incident happened. All those chemicals? On top of the new serum we were developing? It could have been anything that caused his reaction."

Ororo opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a crash and distant yelling coming from the top floor. A few seconds later a boy with blond hair came barreling down, dressed in a blue shirt, black vest, and jeans. He slid to a stop at the top of the stairs when another boy came out o the same hallway. He had blond hair also, but there was an added orange streak in the front where two pieces of hair hung. He was wearing a white shirt inside an unbuttoned blue shirt and jeans.

Ororo smiled and shook her head,"And the morning chaos begins," she said before exiting ino the kitchen

He looked around until he caught sight of the other boy. He clenched their fist as the cackled with electricity and ran toward the other boy, a smile threatening to break out. "You are so going down, Cannonball!"

The 'Cannonball' simply grinned before leaping down the stairs. His arms were spread out and legs close together, looking as if he had a black ghost tail with silver rings around it. "Come and get me, Berzerker!" He yelled as he flew down the stairs.

'Berzerker' just grinned and jumped up on the banister, sliding down. "You asked for it, Sam!" Cannonball, or Sam, just pulled to stop at the bottom of the stairs...only to be tackled by his friend."Okay! Ray, I give! I give!" Sam said as Ray got off of him.

They both stood up before they realized they had an audience. "Oh...hi..." Sam started. "...Professors," Ray finished just as awkward. Hank just shook his head while Logan crossed his arms. "What's it about this time?"

"Umm...well..." Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs."Porcupine!" Another boy came running down the stairs with a girl with short brown hair and white bangs behind him. He was African American with a blond crew cut, tan cargo pants, and a white sleeveless shirt. She wore black jeans with a shoulder-less green shirt and gloves. The leg of the jeans seemed to be ripped off along with a chunk of the shirt.

"Rogue, I swear it was an accident!" he said hiding behind Hank. Th girl growled and advanced on him only to be blocked by Hank before the boy took off sprinting into Ororo's direction,"Auntie O! Help!"

"Oh no you don't, Daniels!" Rouge cried before running after him. Logan shook his head,"How long do you think Evan has before Rogue gets her hands on him?" Hank shook his head and turned towards the first two only to see them gone. Hank sighed before Ororo into the kitchen, leaving Logan to herd the kids alone.

After three more incidents and one meltdown, all the kids were bustling around the kitchen, getting ready for school. Rogue was talking to a girl with brown hair in a light pink blouse, and a boy with blue fur and a tail, who was crouched on the counter by the sink. He slipped and splashed some water on the girl. "Kurt!" "Sorry, Kitty," he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A guy with brown hair and sunglasses leaned against the long table. A girl with long red hair and green eyes was fiddling with his blue sweater and sunglasses, standing in between his legs. He reached down and grabbed her waist. "Scott!", but he just laughed

Ray and Sam were talking with a Hispanic boy dressed in a jeans and a red sweater. Evan turned to comment on something Sam said, but bumped into the youngest kid in the room. The kid fell to the ground, but split int two along with the apple he was holding. The doubles looked at each other then tackled Evan, each creating another double once not top. "Jamie get off! Robero, get him!" but the last guy just shook his head, laughing

Three girls looked on the scene, giggling. A girl with auburn pigtails grew a red fox tail and tapped he girl beside her. When she turned, she grabbed some food from her this, the girl lite her hands on fire and smirked. "Ah, Jubilee, help!"The last girl just laughed as the pair ran around the kitchen, colorful sparks bouncing off of her."You're own, Rahne. Amarha doesn't mess around with her bacon.

Finally everyone sat down to eat at the table. "Hey, where is the Professor? And what was that sound last night?" Scott asked. Logan and Ororo shared a look before subtly pushing Hank forward. "Umm...uh...we'll," he cleared his throat,"he's just a bit busy. There was an...uh incident in the lab and he's just cleaning things up."

Kitty looked at him weird for a bit. "Shouldn't you be helping him? ya know since he's," she waved at her legs," ya know?"

"That and isn't it your lab anyway?" Roberto asked. Hank looked back at Logan and Ororo, pleadingly. Ororo stepped up, rolling her eyes. "The Professor is a very capable man and can take care of himself. Besides don't you all have school in ten minutes?" That got everyone up and moving.

Two minutes later, everyone was in a van. After stopping at the middle school to drop off, Jamie, Rahne, and Roberto, Scott drove them all to the high school with two minutes to spare. "Go, guys! I've got to park so can you tell Mr. Brongs?" After she nodded, he thanked her and sped off.

xXxXxXx

After all the kids left, Hank went down to the lab. It was still trashed from the explosion. bottles and containers were shattered or crushed on the ground. there were scorch marks all over the ceiling. Ceiling plaster littered one section of the room.

Hank stepped over the wreckage and into the joining room. There was a bed at the other end of the room with a small table beside it. A desk was set on the wall beside the door. A young man in his twenties was leaning against the bed reading a book. He wore dark brown slacks and a light blue shirt. His brunette hair was messy, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were hidden by his hair, but his cherry red lips were barely visible.

Hank cleared his throat, making he young man look up. His blue eyes bore into his own. "Ah, hello, my friend," he said as he stood up. His voice was smooth with a heavy British accent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, here's the new story. Tell me what you guys think, or PM me.<strong>

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


End file.
